<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>睡前床邊小故事系列5-酒吧 by win_win_scenario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929290">睡前床邊小故事系列5-酒吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario'>win_win_scenario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>睡前床邊小故事系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim顧不得禮節，拉開一個個擋路的瓦肯人。<br/>好容易費了番功夫，終於擠進人群包圍的中心。<br/>他看到了……Spock！那個冷淡、從不上酒吧、討厭人群的Spock，正像英雄一樣被人簇擁著。</p>
<p>適合睡前十分鐘看的Spirk小甜餅系列,<br/>祝大家一夜好夢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>睡前床邊小故事系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>睡前床邊小故事系列5-酒吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在Zeta-777太空站的酒吧裡，Jim努力穿越人群，像摩西過紅海似地掰開前面一票瓦肯人，他心想，馬的，我James Kirk號稱酒吧小王子，從地球到太空、大大小小的酒吧，哪間沒被我征服過？我喝過的酒、打過的架還少了嗎？就你們這些個瓦肯鍋蓋頭組成的人牆，休想難倒我！</p>
<p>沒錯，Jim Kirk對酒吧向來不陌生。他年少時經常在酒吧鬼混。喝酒、撩妹、打架樣樣來。進軍校後收斂了些，雖然照常喝酒撩妹(偶爾也撩哥)，但很少打架。上了企業號之後，偶爾離岸假期、靠站檢修，也會找機會和同事上酒吧放鬆一下。</p>
<p>Jim因為立過幾次戰功，新聞和社交媒體經常報導他，所以他在星聯算是名人。他只要上酒吧，經常被路人甲乙丙丁認出來，一般粉絲大多要求拍照簽名，還算正常。大膽一點的粉絲，來自各星球不論女粉男粉、雙性別無性別粉，就會趁機跟他攀談、順便毛手毛腳吃點豆腐。通常此時Jim的同伴如McCoy、Scott、Sulu等人，就會上前幫他解圍。</p>
<p>你問那Spock呢？他怎麼不上前用冰冷的撲克臉幫Jim擋掉一眾粉絲？尤其那些毛手毛腳的狂粉，只要Spock使出瓦肯神經掐就可嚇退他們。</p>
<p>哦，你想太多了，Spock不上酒吧的。因為「瓦肯人注重隱私、不喜接觸人群」，他說。</p>
<p>Jim能理解，想想Spock這樣冷淡的個性，在酒吧確實High不起來。更何況酒吧裡摩肩擦踵，對於不習慣肢體碰觸的瓦肯人來說，很不自在。只是Jim覺得可惜，因為他真的滿想看Spock喝點小酒(或巧克力飲品)放鬆的樣子。還有，讓Spock看看Jim在外面有多受歡迎，看Spock會不會吃點飛醋？</p>
<p>倒不是說他們兩人已經在一起了，雖然Jim一直喜歡Spock，也懷疑Spock可能對自己有好感。畢竟一個瓦肯人天天下班後來你房間聊天喝茶彈琴下棋，時不時拿著棋子的手還不小心碰觸你的食指和中指，拜託，那可是瓦肯人！碰手指意義何其重大！只是誰都沒先開口表白，於是這「友達以上、戀人未滿」的尷尬也僵持很久。 </p>
<p>事情發生在Zeta-777太空站的酒吧。這次靠站是很單純的補給任務，工作結束後，晚上Jim約McCoy到當地據說最潮的酒吧。很罕見的，Spock竟然主動要求一起去。</p>
<p>「綠血妖怪，你在打什麼主意？」McCoy說。<br/>
「Spock，你不是說你不喜歡上酒吧嗎？」Jim好奇。<br/>
「艦長請容我提醒你，酒吧並不是一個很正確的用詞。因為該場所不僅提供酒精飲料，還包括其他軟性飲料、茶品、點心等。」<br/>
「你沒回答我問題。還有，現在下班了，叫我Jim。」<br/>
「Jim、Dr. McCoy，其實我約了朋友在吧碰面。」</p>
<p>Jim和McCoy這一驚非同小可！Spock約了朋友到酒吧？倒不是說Spock不可以有朋友，只是Spock一向獨來獨往，很少聽說他有什麼朋友，更何況，約在酒吧碰面？Jim心裡頗不是滋味，他自己三番兩次邀請Spock上酒吧從未成功過，想不到一個不知哪冒出來的「朋友」就這樣輕易把Spock約走了！無論如何，Jim得小心應對，可別讓還沒到手的Spock被別人捷足先登。</p>
<p>三人到了「Zeta-777 Bar」，它的招牌竟是由一顆巨大的發光能量礦石雕製的，那石頭不知是哪個星球的產物，會自體發出不同顏色的光芒，在充滿未來感的太空站中，七彩光波流轉相當耀眼。McCoy咕噥了一聲「哼，做作！」。走進去一看，空間非常大，分成很多區域，各個星球人種分別聚在一起。不同區域提供不同餐飲，例如人類區就像地球酒吧一樣有各式調酒和炸雞薯條；而安多利人區、Orion人區、凱天人區…等等，也分別有屬於他們種族的飲料食物。最令Jim吃驚的是，其中竟然有……瓦肯區？那兒聚集了一群瓦肯人，約莫三十幾個人，男男女女，年紀都很輕，安靜的喝著巧克力牛奶或熱茶，配著蔬菜湯，低聲交談。自從Nero事件後，Jim沒再看過那麼多瓦肯人群聚。要知道瓦肯可是瀕危種族，在一個太空站看到三四十個瓦肯人(而且大多是年輕人)是很罕見的情景。</p>
<p>「我要倒大楣了，竟然有這麼多綠血小妖怪擠成一團！」McCoy說。<br/>
「Spock，這裡怎麼這麼多瓦肯人？」Jim問。<br/>
「瓦肯科學院在Zeta-777有一個分部從事學術研究，」Spock回答：「這些大都是瓦肯科學院的學員，也有幾位是他們的師長。」<br/>
「所以你的朋友是…?」<br/>
「是這裡的老師，也是我中學時期的同學。」<br/>
「那我們…」<br/>
「Jim、Doctor，我建議我們分開行動，到各自種族的區域，我有一些科學研究的項目要與我的友人討論。」</p>
<p>這話相當合理，Jim來酒吧是來放鬆的，當然不會去跟瓦肯人討論什麼科研。但他心有不甘，難得跟Spock上酒吧，竟然要分開？一旁的McCoy卻迫不及待連聲稱好，拉著Jim往人類區移動。</p>
<p>星聯的種族很多，這酒吧再怎麼大，也不可能分得了所有種族。其實它中央有一個混合吧台，任何人都可以自由前往。周邊則是分隔了幾個大種族的區域，因為有些民族的飲食和社交習性不同，混在一起常發生糾紛。</p>
<p>Jim和McCoy經過混合區時，就有不少眼尖粉絲認出他：「看，是Kirk艦長！」「哇他本人好帥！」「OO#@%^&amp;*XX」(外星語) 驚嘆聲此起彼落。Jim禮貌性的帶著微笑、McCoy卻一張臭臉拖著Jim快步穿越群眾，三不五時還要幫Jim擋掉試圖拿出PADD拍照上傳社交網站打卡的狂粉，最後終於鑽進了人類區的偏僻角落。</p>
<p>「拜託你可不可以喬裝易容一下再上酒吧，」McCoy嘟嚷著：「每次跟你出來都要當你的bodyguard，煩死了！」</p>
<p>二十分鐘過去，Jim喝了三杯威士忌，和McCoy有一搭沒一搭的瞎聊著，Jim心不在焉，一直望著另一邊的瓦肯區。那裡一堆鍋蓋頭擋著，他看不見Spock，而且鍋蓋頭似乎有愈來愈多的跡象？</p>
<p>「Bones，Spock會不會不自在？這裡這麼多人。」<br/>
「一堆同類綠血妖精，他不會不自在。」<br/>
「可是瓦肯人愈來愈多了？我們剛進來大概三十幾個，現在起碼五十個，而且還一直增加，你看！」</p>
<p>McCoy望向瓦肯區，確實人不斷地湧進去，而且聲音愈來愈吵雜，這不符合瓦肯人安靜保持社交距離的個性。</p>
<p>「我想去看看Spock。」<br/>
「他又不是三歲小孩，你不用老顧著他。」<br/>
「我很好奇他們在幹麼。」Jim說著站起身。<br/>
「Jim你別過去，我們好不容易躲在這裡沒人看見，Jim……」</p>
<p>Jim沒理他，逕自快步穿越人群。一路上雖然有一些粉絲試圖搭訕，但Jim只是笑笑不回應，一直衝到瓦肯區。</p>
<p>這裡可熱鬧了，五六十個瓦肯人擠作一團，Jim站在外圍只看到一堆瓦肯人的後腦勺，似乎他們圍著什麼事物在看熱鬧。吱吱雜雜的瓦肯語當中，也偶有幾句標準語。Jim一直聽到人喊「Spock」的名字，但他環顧四周都沒看到Spock，突然他聽到一句標準語，回頭一看，是個十六七歲的瓦肯少女，大大的黑眼睛，長得挺可愛，正用語音輸入在PADD上打著字。<br/>
「你好，我是Jim Kirk」。Jim向瓦肯少女打招呼。<br/>
「你好，我是T 'luh。」T 'luh抬頭看了Jim一眼，又低下頭玩PADD。<br/>
「妳會說標準語嗎？」<br/>
「這是不合邏輯的提問，因為你我正在用標準語交談。」T 'luh頭也不抬。</p>
<p>Jim覺得有點好笑，平常一個愛講邏輯的Spock就夠他受了，現在有五六十個瓦肯腦袋聚在這兒 (而且還是瓦肯最高學府的菁英腦袋們)，不知道會發生什麼妙事。他撇眼見到T'luh的PADD上，竟然有一張Spock跟T'luh的合照 (而且依場景來看顯然是剛剛才拍的)！照片放在星聯最熱門的社交網絡上，下面用標準語寫著「今天終於見到傳說中的瓦肯英雄Spock (^_-)」，底下大約有1、2萬人按讚。</p>
<p>「這……是妳的社交網頁嗎？」Jim問。<br/>
「肯定的。並且你不應未經我的允許，看我的PADD。」<br/>
「抱歉，妳這樣拿在手上，我不小心撇見的……請問照片裡的人是妳和Spock嗎？」<br/>
「肯定的。」</p>
<p>此時照片底下按讚數字不斷增加，留言也一直湧入，T'luh不停的在回應這些留言。</p>
<p>「妳在哪裡跟Spock拍照的？」<br/>
T'luh終於抬起頭來認真看了Jim一眼，指著人群的中心：「就在這裡啊！你沒看到他嗎？」<br/>
Jim說了聲謝謝，往人群中心擠進去。<br/>
「等一下，你是James T Kirk？企業號艦長？Spock的指揮官？」T'luh喊著。</p>
<p>Jim顧不得禮節，拉開一個個擋路的瓦肯人，除了不斷被腳踩被手拐之外，還不時聽到咒駡聲 (反正瓦肯語他也聽不懂)。他努力穿越人群，像摩西過紅海似地掰開前面一票人，他心想，馬的，我James Kirk號稱酒吧小王子，從地球到太空、大大小小的酒吧，哪間沒被我征服過？我喝過的酒、打過的架還少了嗎？就你們這些瓦肯鍋蓋頭組成的人牆，休想難倒我。好容易費了番功夫，終於擠進人群包圍的中心。他看到了……Spock！那個冷淡、從不上酒吧、討厭人群的Spock，正像英雄一樣被人簇擁著！</p>
<p>Jim當下覺得他必須拿出PADD拍下這歷史性的畫面，以後可以經常拿出來嘲笑Spock，但隨即他開始覺得不對勁。這些瓦肯人像著魔似的，一直蹭到Spock身邊，拉著他要簽名合照。Spock旁邊坐著一個年紀與Spock相仿佛的瓦肯男性(看來應該就是他的朋友)，一直勸著人群不要擠上來。人群當中很多是像T'luh這樣十七至二十歲的小青年，完全沒有瓦肯社交距離的禮貌。雖然在外星讀書的年輕人，對於家鄉傳統習俗不用太拘束，也不像成人一樣自制力強，但這樣拉著Spock摸摸蹭蹭，即使以地球人標準來看，也是極不合宜的。</p>
<p>「Spock！！」Jim大叫一聲，所有人回頭看他，四周倏地安靜了下來。<br/>
「Jim，你怎麼在這？」Spock看著Jim。<br/>
「我找你好久，該回去了。」Jim說著走向Spock，身邊的人群開始竊竊私語。<br/>
「Jim，這是我的朋友S'mah。S'mah，這是企業號艦長James T Kirk。」<br/>
Jim和S'mah互相寒喧致意。而此時人群又開始騷動了。</p>
<p>「Kirk艦長，可否容許我與你合照？」有幾位瓦肯青年大喊。<br/>
「Kirk艦長，可以給我簽名嗎？」<br/>
「Kirk艦長，你和Mr.Spock可以坐在一起，讓我們拍照嗎？」</p>
<p>Jim突然童心大起，一來他覺得要嚇嚇這些沒禮貌的瓦肯小孩，二來他看到那麼多人隨隨便便都可以黏到Spock身上拉手拍照，而Spock對這些孩子也來者不拒 (說真的其中有些貌似二十歲的成人了，這樣拉拉扯扯成何體統)，反觀Jim這些日子以來始終以禮自持、連一根小指都不敢隨意碰觸Spock，豈不是超級大笨蛋！</p>
<p>哼！宇宙交際花Jim Kirk才不會輸給你們這些屁孩！(而且我也要教訓一下這個花心又隨便的半瓦肯人。) </p>
<p>「要我和Mr.Spock坐在一起拍照？當然沒問題啦！」Jim笑靨如花，緊挨著Spock，與Spock的臉距離不過半吋。他鼻子聞到濃郁的巧克力香味，料想Spock剛喝了不少巧克力飲品。Jim張著水汪汪的藍眼睛看著Spock，突然冷不防牽起Spock的手伸到自己面前，親了一下。</p>
<p>人群一陣驚呼，有些手腳俐落的人立馬按下快門捕捉這個畫面，Spock嚇了一跳，下意識地想抽回手，卻被Jim緊握著不放。</p>
<p>「Jim，你在做什麼？」Spock低聲問，巧克力色的眼睛一下子瞳孔放大，猶豫著到底該不該用力抽回雙手？說時遲那時快，Jim趁著Spock睜大眼猶豫的那0.01秒，嘟起小嘴親了一下Spock的臉頰，又引發一連串驚呼和快門聲。</p>
<p>Spock這下從臉到耳朵尖都綠了。可憐的半瓦肯人，社交道行畢竟太淺，面對不要臉的交際花Jim Kirk，稍一遲疑，就失身了。</p>
<p>「Jim，你別胡鬧！」Spock低聲說道，而Jim還是死皮賴臉燦笑著，緊握著Spock的手。<br/>
「Kirk艦長，你和Mr.Spock是什麼關係？」人群裡有個女孩喊著，聲音聽起來有些破碎。<br/>
「Mr.Spock，你喜歡的對象是Kirk艦長嗎？」<br/>
「Kirk艦長，你和Mr.Spock建立戀愛關係多久了？」</p>
<p>Jim說：「我想這些問題，最好由Mr.Spock自己來回答比較好，因為瓦肯人不. 說. 謊。」</p>
<p>藍眼、金髮、燦笑。<br/>
Spock瞳孔放得更大，眸色深不見底。</p>
<p>「Jim，你喝醉了！」Spock聲音低沉。<br/>
「Spock，你也喝醉了！」Jim聲音像蜜糖。<br/>
兩個星聯的高級軍官、太空英雄，就這樣半聲不响雙手交握凝視著對方5.72秒。<br/>
一旁人群個個高舉PADD捕捉這一刻。</p>
<p>「你們兩個在幹什麼？給我放手！」是McCoy的聲音。</p>
<p>最後這齣好戲就在企業號醫官駡駡咧咧的聲音中，吵雜收場。他拎著兩個人，推開重重綠血妖怪粉絲的包圍，離開了酒吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一路上Jim和Spock都沒說話，只有McCoy不斷碎唸。<br/>
「我真搞不懂你們兩個人，是三歲小孩嗎？要不是我幫你們解圍，你們還在那兒不知道怎麼脫身！我至少收到50通簡訊視頻，你們兩個人在酒吧親手親臉的畫面，已經傳遍了整個社交網站！我只不過是個醫生，不是你們的保鑣、更不是你們的老媽！我容易嗎？」</p>
<p>三人回到艦上後，McCoy一面叨駡一面走回醫務室。而Spock則一聲不吭地跟著Jim走回艙房。</p>
<p>Jim開門讓Spock進來。此時兩人酒醒了不少，剛才酒吧那齣鬧劇有點像黃樑一夢。同時兩人的PADD不斷傳來簡訊，Jim看了一眼，至少300通未讀訊息，最上面的一條是他媽媽的訊息：「Jimmy，網上流傳的影片是真的嗎？」</p>
<p>Jim嘆了一口氣。<br/>
「那個……Spock，對不起，我喝醉了，玩過頭了。」<br/>
「玩？這是你對此事的定義嗎，Jim？」<br/>
「不……我不是那個意思。」<br/>
「請闡明。」</p>
<p>Spock的PADD又響了一聲，Jim撇眼看到螢幕上的訊息，傳送人是Spock的爸爸。</p>
<p>「好吧，我承認我有點吃醋了，那些瓦肯人圍著你，拉著你合照，你都來者不拒。可是平常我連碰你一下都不行。」<br/>
「我從來沒有不允許你碰觸我。」<br/>
「我……我尊重你，始終和你保持距離。」<br/>
「那些瓦肯青年……他們大多是未成年人，瓦肯星毀滅的時候，他們都在外星讀書做研究，所以逃過一劫。但他們的父母家人，大多滅亡了。像這樣的瓦肯青年很多，他們未成年就失去父母，因為缺乏長輩教導，所以瓦肯禮節不嚴謹。而我對他們的無禮，也多給予50%的容忍。」<br/>
「抱歉Spock……我不是有意要……」<br/>
「Jim，你無需抱歉，你也救了瓦肯族。他們說我是瓦肯英雄，你又何嘗不是。」<br/>
「對不起，我不應該胡鬧。」</p>
<p>Jim的PADD又響了一聲，螢幕上訊息的傳送人是……Spock的爸爸？！<br/>
Jim真想在銀女士上身上挖個地洞鑽進去。</p>
<p>「Jim，我還沒回答你的問題。」<br/>
「什麼問題？」<br/>
「你剛在酒吧時說：這些問題，最好由Mr.Spock自己來回答比較好，因為瓦肯人不說謊。」<br/>
「啊……別提了，我惹事是我的錯……」<br/>
「T'hy'la。」<br/>
「什麼？」<br/>
「我們的關係，T'hy'la。」<br/>
「是什麼意思？」<br/>
Spock走近Jim，牽起他的手，輕輕摩擦食指和中指。Jim感到一股電流般的感覺傳遍全身，輕呼一聲，睜大了眼睛。</p>
<p>「瓦肯語，意思是兄弟、朋友、戀人，類似人類所謂靈魂伴侶的意思。很多瓦肯人一生都不一定遇得到，」Spock牽起Jim的手指放在唇邊輕吻：「好幾次我在無意中碰觸你的手，都有這種感覺，你應該就是我的T'hy'la。只是我不確定你是否有相同的感受。」</p>
<p>「是像現在這樣觸電的感覺嗎？」Jim輕聲說。<br/>
「是的，但以前我們只是輕觸手指，我無法100%確定。而你剛才在酒吧這樣緊握我的手，我才強烈感受到，我們真的是T'hy'la。」<br/>
「那你為什麼在當場不回答？」<br/>
「因為我不知道你的心意，我不希望在大庭廣眾跟你討論這個私人問題。」</p>
<p>Spock的PADD又響了一聲，訊息傳送人是………Jim的媽媽。</p>
<p>Jim低聲笑了笑：「看來如果我們不對大眾回答這個問題，我們的PADD和社交網站將永無寧日。」說著捧起Spock的臉，吻上他的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當晚，星聯社交網站上，James T Kirk的官方帳號推了一則訊息。內容是一張照片：人類和瓦肯人兩手交握，食指和中指碰觸著。照片下的文字是：「我和Mr.Spock的關係：T'hy'la (^_-)。」</p>
<p>至於底下幾百萬個回覆按讚(還有不少按哭，甚至有瓦肯人檢舉該網頁有不恰當情色內容)，都不關兩人的事了。他們關了PADD，今晚仍是休假期間，他們需要一整夜的時間安靜獨處享受親密時光。</p>
<p>--Fin--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>